Mucky Weekend
by Sarahlancashire2
Summary: The story is set a few years on from series 3 (Last Tango in Halifax). I have set it from my point of view, as we all would like to be in the shoes of Caroline's new lover. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

I jump into the passenger side of the car. It's quite difficult to get into a Jeep, especially when you watch Caroline a 1000 times, doing it so comfortably and elegantly. I shut the door, reposition myself on the leather seat and look across at her. She looks stunning. Yet again, she's taken my breath away. She's wearing tight, skinny, black jeans, a blouse and that coat. She knows it's my favourite. She looks across...

'Hi.'

A smile appears across her face and I notice her eyes slowly, making her way down to my chest, my shirt.

'Y-y-y-you're buttons undone.'

She points and looks away. Nervously messing with her hair.

'Oh! Erm... Thanks!'

I break out in a nervous laugh, quickly doing up my button and look back across at her. By this point her hands are firmly gripping the steering wheel. God, how I would love to know what's going on in her head right now.

I finally sort out my shirt and put my seatbelt on. Caroline starts the car...

'So, where are you taking me?'

'I've booked this little, hotel, thingy, just for a few nights. Just thought, it would be nice for us to get away for a bit.'

My heart starts beating even louder. I'm so bloody excited to be spending a whole weekend with this gorgeous woman! We hardly ever get to spend time together, just lately. What with Caroline always working and the boys.

I act all cool and collected.

'Oh ok. Sounds lovely.'

I look across at her, she glances over and I notice a little smirk across her face. God, this woman is so damn cute!


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours driving, we finally pull up to our destination. It's breathtaking and looks just like Holdsworth House. As we pull into the driveway, I can see a smile appearing on Caroline's face. (I think I've made a good choice). We find a spot to park the Jeep and grab our bags from the boot of the car.

"What a perfect place to spend the weekend."

"I'm glad you're happy with my choice, shall we go and check in?"

We walk side by side, holding hands, up to the entrance of the hotel, Caroline's hands always feel so soft, I can never get enough of them! Lightly stroking her fingers and the palm of her hand, I see her look over at me and smile, her blonde hair blowing, slightly in the wind. She looks magnificent.

Caroline's heels make the most noise as we walk up the pathway through to reception. We check in and grab our key, I had booked the suite for us (only the best for Caroline). We headed up the stairs, (me leading the way) & straight down the corridor to our room. I opened the door and let Caroline walk in first, I wanted to see her face, to see how happy she looked with the room I had chosen. She couldn't stop smiling, we both dropped our bags on the floor and looked around. The view from the window was breathtaking, hills going on for miles, sunshine beaming through. Caroline decided to head for the bed, it was a four poster bed, nearly as big as the room itself. I stood and watched her, just lying there, looking so happy and content, her arms stretched out wide and her heels just slightly hanging over the edge of the bed.

"This room is so beautiful! I wish we could stay here forever."

I walked over to the bed and climbed on top of her, she looked up at me, smile as big as her face. My stomach started doing summersaults, god this woman looks so glorious, her blonde hair spread out over the bed, her piercing blue eyes and that cute chin. I was in heaven and I never wanted it to end. I leaned in to kiss her, I could feel her smiling through our kiss, our noses rubbing together.

"Shall I go get us some champagne? I think we could both do with a drink after that long drive here".

Caroline nods, I climb up off the bed and head for the door. I look back over my shoulder. She's still lying on the bed, hasn't moved an inch. I HAVE to make sure she doesn't move.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't move!"

I hear a faint "ok" before dashing out the room and heading for reception. I can't stop smiling, the woman of my dreams is waiting for me, on our bed and I've left her all alone, the reception area cannot be busy! I quickly head towards the desk, it's empty, but there's no staff, I ring the bell and wait, impatiently. A few minutes pass before a gentleman appears, I request the champagne and he arranges for someone to bring it to our room. I then quickly rush back up the stairs and along the corridor back to our room. As I approach the door, I can feel butterflies, in my stomach, I take a deep breath and knock the door...


	3. Chapter 3

I waited, impatiently for Caroline to open the door, I could hear her rustling about. I turned my back against the wall and slouched against it, until she finally answered, it felt like forever. The door opened slowly...

"What took you so..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Caroline appeared from behind the door. I was amazed, she looked so radiant. I was literally lost for words.

"Wow! You look s-s-stunning!"

She was wearing a white, silky, long robe and black heels.

"Hi!" She said, cheekily smiling.

I pushed her back into the room and slammed the door shut. She moved in closer and pushed me against the door, running her one hand through my hair and her other hand underneath my blouse and into my bra. The kiss was electric, her tongue had never felt so good in my mouth. She started to bite my bottom lip, my legs turning to jelly at every movement.

"Oh god, Caroline! This feels so good!"

Both of us, moaning with pleasure...

*Knock knock*

"Oh shit! It's the man from reception!"

I quickly moved away from the door and started to reposition my blouse. Caroline stood in front of me, staring at me, hungrily.

"I'll answer the door. You'll give the poor man a heart attack, dressed like that".

Caroline smirks. I turned around and answered the door, quickly collecting the bottle of champagne and glasses. Hoping he hadn't noticed my 'sex hair'.

By this point, Caroline had already made her way back to the bed.

"Well, hurry up then, i'm feeling rather dry, over here".

She stares at me, looking very naughty.

I started to pour her a glass of Champagne and moved closer, towards the bed. She looked incredible, silky robe, slightly open, tempting me with her magnificent cleavage. Bare legs, that went on forever, silky, smooth and those black, sexy, heels. (She knows the heels are a weakness of mine). I looked up at her piercing blue eyes, she looked ready to eat me alive.


End file.
